Nephilim Coordinator
by Shadowflame013
Summary: A half-human, half-angel person wishes to work with humans peacefully. His everyday life will be having numerous experiences across Japan.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: The prideful, yet shy centaur and the calming nephilim.

Hello everyone. Shadowflame here. I'm trying to deal with a serious case of writer's block. Do not fret, for I'm trying to find some references for my other fanfics. In the meantime, I'm making this fanfic, after noticing few monster musume stories. I do not own anything from the anime/manga. All characters, except OCs belong to the creator.

It was a warm day in Japan. A young man in his late teens with spiky, black hair was walking to the supermarket. The person has green eyes with a slim yet healthy appearance. He was buying two bags full of food.

"Whew... All this shopping helped made me prepared for the next month or so. Still, I wonder if Smith-san hired me already. My old job hasn't been rewarding for the most part" he thought out loud.

The young adult went back to his home to encounter the person he was thinking of. A woman was dressed like a government agent, consisting of a white dress shirt with a black tie, a black brazier and a black professional skirt. She also had black pantyhose and heels. She was wearing sunglasses as well. Her hair is at waist-length and loose. She slowly moved her sunglasses down, showing pale brown eyes.

"I've been expecting you, Hikaru Aoi. You've been hired in the cultural exchange" the woman said.

"You probably have an ulterior motive of coming here, Smith-san... Other than mooching me for food, what's the occasion of coming here with a serious look" Aoi asked.

"You're as perceptive as my colleagues mentioned... Alright, this is the reason I came here" she said.

A centaur girl appeared and walked slowly. She was wearing a long dark, brown dress with a tight, white shirt with a red ribbon. Her skin was a fair complexion, coupled with her blond hair. Her hair was tied to a high ponytail.

"This girl is named Centorea Shianus. She doesn't know much about the Japanese culture, but she knows the language well. Although we gave her the option for her to find a coordinator, or in her case, master, on her own, she came to us to find someone. Take care of her from now on, Aoi-kun. "Smith said in a teasing tone.

Aoi gave an irritated look to Smith as she left his house. He began thinking second thoughts about her.

'I have a feeling she's either pretty aloof or just lazy... I hope signing up for this program is not a bad idea' he thought.

Aoi then looked at Centorea, who was looking at him with curiosity. He felt nervous, considering the fact she was staring at him with curiosity.

"Um... My name is Hikaru Aoi. I'll be your coordinator in regards about the human world" Aoi said nervously.

"I'm glad to finally meet my master. I shall be with you till the end of time" she said in old style speech.

'That language context seems to be archaic... It's a rare occasion to hear people talk in old style Japanese' Aoi thought in surprise.

"From what I understand Centorea, you're a centaur. Smith-san was able to modify my house so you can walk around the place with no problems" Aoi said.

"I'm glad to have a considerate master. By the way, there's something I want to ask" she said as she looked intently at Aoi's eyes.

"Are you really human" she asked.

Aoi merely looked at her in surprise of the blunt question.

"I am human. Why you asked" He questioned.

"There's something about you that is not like an ordinary human, but you look similar" she said.

'This girl has astute eyes... She may not know it, but I'm not fully human' he thought nervously.

Centorea merely shrugged her shoulders. She looked around the house, finding it easy to live in.

"Feel free to look around the house. You can use the time you have for today to explore around it" Aoi said.

Centorea nodded and began walking around the house. She looked at every room, trying to find which one would be the right choice. She chose the room near Aoi's.

######

Aoi was preparing a vegetable soup. He mainly liked spinach or carrots in his soup. He decided to make carrot soup mixed with a youvalaki sauce. Aoi heard Centorea heading to the kitchen. Despite her prideful attitude, she stared at the pot drooling.

"Ah~... This smell is so good... I never thought you would be able to cook a Mediterranean meal, a Greek meal, no less" Centorea complimented.

Aoi chuckled from Centorea's reaction. He knew centaurs were herbivores and he didn't mind it. He sat down at the table while Centorea kneeled near the table to have her soup. The moment she tasted it, her cheeks made a blush. The taste was heavenly to her. She couldn't contain her voice as she made a soft moan.

"What a heavenly taste... The Greek soup with the carrots give it a tangy taste. What kind of sauce do you use" Centorea asked.

"This kind of sauce is called avgolemono. It's essentially a special sauce or soup that is made by mixing lemon juice and eggs to make the broth" Aoi explained.

Centorea looked at the broth in amazement, finding the taste pleasuring to her.

"How this soup is usually made" she asks in curiosity.

"This type of soup is usually made with meatballs in the broth. However, because of your herbivore nature, I used large pieces of carrots. This soup also comes with rice and special seasonings to give it a good taste" Aoi explained.

"Amazing... Have you been studying the Greek culture" she asked.

"Well... I'm half-Greek as well as half-Japanese. I usually make myself the Greek meals from time to time when I have the chance" Aoi said while scratching his neck nervously.

Centorea giggled from Aoi's answer. She then noticed a small bulge on his shirt, where his shoulders are. With a small touch, it made Aoi flinch.

"Um... Centorea, you shouldn't touch my back like that" he said in a calm yet embarrassed tone.

"I want to know something about you though... Are you really human" she asked seriously.

Aoi sighed. He slowly took his shirt off, revealing pure, white wings. He had a somber look on his face. Centorea was amazed of seeing the wings.

"I'm not a full human, Centorea. I'm a nephilim... A half-angel, half-human being. My father was an angel, but my mother was human" Aoi said.

Centorea stared at his wings. The white wings shined in the light.

"Um... If it helps, I'm not like those nephilim from the Holy Bible... I'm just more human looking than most monsters" Aoi said reluctantly.

Centorea walked up to him and held his hand.

"If anything, why did you stayed as a human rather than being with a coordinator? Also, why did you lie" she asked.

"My kind are not truly well liked to others. I had to keep my human appearance, while hiding my wings by wearing baggy shirts. My life as a human was enjoyable so I decided to stay here in Japan. The reason I didn't reveal this to anyone but you is because I want to entrust you on a deep secret" Aoi said.

Centorea smiled, knowing of his predicament. She understood his reasons to live like a human.

"It doesn't matter to me... I wish to stay with you as my master. Nephilim or not, you're someone who I like to be with" Centorea said with a soft smile.

"Hahaha... I'm working as a coordinator for you, Centorea. If you want to take a walk outside, just ask and I can show you around" Aoi said smiling.

"Well, I wish to stay here to understand more about you. My traveling has been rather long" she said.

"Well then, I'll prep the bathroom for you so you can relax" Aoi said.

"I have another question... Why do you address Miss Smith with Japanese honorifics" Centorea asked.

"It's a custom for the people in Japan to use honorifics. It's more of a polite speech tone. However, because you're not from Japan, I want to address to you as though the people in your home do" Aoi said.

"Then...call me Cerea... My friends often call me that" she said sweetly.

"As you wish, Cerea" Aoi said calmly.

######

Aoi managed to set the bathroom for Centorea. The place was very large, compared to a regular sized bathroom. The bathtub had warm water filled. Aoi left plenty of washing soap for her. He then left the bathroom, informing Centorea of her bath being ready.

"The bath is ready for you, Cerea" he said.

"Ok. I'm about to head inside" she said.

Aoi left the bathroom after testing the water. He then went to his bedroom and looked outside. The sky was turning dark. He was looking at the sky.

'Tou-san... Kaa-san... I never regretted being born' he thought.

######

Centorea was washing herself. She began to think about Aoi.

'He's a calm-hearted person... All he wants is to live peacefully in the human world, along with the extra species. If anything, he's worthy of being my true master and lover' she thought with a blush.

######

Aoi climbed down from the roof and went back inside to his room via the balcony. He showed a calm face, knowing that his lonely days will be over.

'I don't care about the people I meet. It's something I want to do to have good memories in this place' Aoi thought.

He heard Centorea coming out of the bathroom.

"Centorea, I left a change of clothes for you. Don't worry, I made sure the clothes you have will fit you" he said.

"Thank you, Aoi-kun" she responded.

Centorea changed her new clothes. By then, Aoi decided to ask a question.

"Um, Centorea... Do you feel comfortable sleeping without a mattress" he asked in concern.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be comfortable sleeping on the tatami mats" Centorea said, smiling.

Aoi brought a comforter for her, in spite of her sleeping on the mat.

"If you're planning to sleep on the mat, let me provide the comforter for you so you can sleep soundly. You don't want to catch a cold" Aoi said.

Centorea smiled from his concern. She let the blanket wrap around her.

"Goodnight and pleasant dreams, Cerea" Aoi whispered.

Unknown to him, Centorea made a small smile.

That's all from here.

Please bear in mind that I'm working on the other 3 stories so I'm multi-tasking. I'm still writing as we know it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: A date? An eventful day

I do not own anything from Monster Musume. All characters, except OCs, belong to the creator.

It was a sunny morning. Aoi woke up and prepared a fruit salad with carrot juice for Centorea. He merely made some rice balls himself. Although Centorea questioned his simplistic preference in short meals he reassured her.

"If you're worried about me not eating much, I often have fruit snacks so my hunger won't cause any issues" Aoi said.

Centorea couldn't help but feel a bit concerned. She looked at him with slight concern.

"Have you been eating like this all the time" she asked.

"Not really. I tend to eat like this in random days. I occasionally eat leisurely" Aoi answered.

Centorea made a small frown, feeling concerned for her master/host.

"Aoi-kun, let's go out for a walk outside" she suggested.

This caught him by surprise by the random request. He then smiled and obliged.

######

Centorea and Aoi were outside at the park, taking a walk. To any bystander near them, they looked as though they were on a date. Unknown to Aoi, Centorea blushed upon thinking about how they look.

"Is everything ok, Cerea? Your face is turning red" Aoi asked in concern.

"I-I'm ok! It's nothing" Centorea stuttered.

Aoi tilted his head in confusion, making his hair flutter in the wind. Centorea noticed him and blushed up a storm.

'My master is cute with his confused stare... Hauu~ I wish I could marry him' Centorea thought with a blush.

She quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts. Aoi didn't noticed her doing so, looking at the nice view from the hillside.

"What are you looking at, Aoi-kun" Centorea asked.

"Oh, I was looking at the hillside view. This park is fairly large, in spite of being near the suburbs. The views tend to be comforting for me" Aoi answered.

Centorea took a look of the sight from Aoi's perspective. She was beseeched with a beautiful, blue sky with a large grassland at the background.

"You come to this place every time" she asks in amazement.

"Of course. It's very soothing" he answered with a smile.

Centorea smiled with a gentle blush. Her cheeks turned rosy, making her look cute. This didn't go unnoticed by Aoi. He made sure he wasn't staring intently at Centorea.

'She's blushing a lot lately... Although she said she's okay, I hope nothing goes wrong for her' Aoi thought obliviously.

By then, they proceeded to head back to the city on foot. The surrounding people noticed Aoi and Centorea walking nearby. The stares made them feel slightly nervous.

'I wish they realize that staring like that is not a good idea' Aoi thought nervously.

A young child came up to the couple in curiosity. The child was a kindergarten boy. The boy's mother came up to the boy.

"Look Hitoshi. That woman that's with the man is learning how we interact in our society" the mother said.

"Mama... The blonde hair girl's face is red. Is she feeling ok" the boys asked.

The parent giggled in response.

"That's because she's in love with someone close to her" the mother replied.

Aoi and Centorea blushed when they heard the parent talking with the child.

"A-Aoi-kun, I want to find some clothes for myself... Although I like to keep my pride as a centaur, I also want to understand fashion from the humans" Centorea requested nervously.

"It's ok. I'm sure there's a clothing store that has clothes that can fit you" Aoi replied.

Centorea nodded with a smile. The couple began to look for a clothing store for extra species. Much to their luck, they managed to find one. The clothes in the shop also had human-sized clothing with sizes for extra species.

"I'm glad we're able to find the store that has clothes for you" Aoi said smiling.

Centorea smiled and blushed. She began to look at which clothes she liked. She chose a light blue sundress that had white frills. Before Aoi had a chance to give Centorea privacy, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Centorea, why did you bring me here near the changing rooms" Aoi asked.

"Just wait here for a moment, Aoi-kun. I need to change into this clothing. I want your opinion when you see me wear it" Centorea answered.

Aoi nodded but was nervous. By then, a female worker from the store noticed Aoi and Centorea. She quickly decided to talk with him.

"Your girlfriend is such a beauty. You're one lucky man to be around her" the worker said.

Aoi blushed in response. He composed himself to explain himself.

"I'm actually a coordinator for her. I'm trying as much as I can to make her learn about how we all interact with each other" Aoi answered.

"Still, you two look cute together" the woman replied.

Centorea heard the compliment and blushed. Aoi also blushed from the woman's words. Aoi had little time to think as Centorea came out of the dressing room.

"W-what do you think, Aoi-kun" Centorea asked.

Aoi was silent in amazement. He couldn't utter a word loudly, but he uttered only one quietly.

"Beautiful..."

This made Centorea blush red. The female worker also had a blush as the sundress accented Centorea's eyes.

"You're one lucky man after all. She looks real cute with the dress on" the woman complimented.

Aoi blushed redder than a tomato. He attempted to compose himself, but was failing.

"H-how much is the s-sundress" he stuttered.

"It's about 2500 Yen. Are you paying by cash, debit or credit" the worker asked.

"I'm paying via cash" Aoi replied.

Aoi paid the worker and left the store. By then, Centorea had another request.

"Um, Aoi-kun. If it's not too much trouble, I wish to partake in going to another shop" Centorea requested cutely.

"Sure, but which shop" Aoi asked.

Centorea walked to a shop, which made Aoi very nervous. It was a lingerie shop.

"I-I understand t-that a woman needs to find underwear, but I shouldn't come inside this place" Aoi commented nervously with a blush.

Centorea knew that Aoi felt nervous and was debating whether he should stay inside or head out to catch a breather. She decided to make him catch a breather.

"Y-you can wait outside so you won't feel so nervous" Centorea said, hiding her lips with her left hand.

Aoi nodded and went outside for a brief minute. He felt his face turning red with embarrassment from going inside the lingerie shop.

"Although I understand a female's need to shop in places like this, I'm not that daring to go inside" he said to himself.

Aoi managed to have a brief relaxation before heading back inside the lingerie shop. Much to his embarrassment, the women that noticed him, young and adult, were giggling. This made him feel uncomfortable as he attempted to hide his blush.

######

Centorea was trying on a bra that was able to fit for her. She found the pair that she was looking for. Reluctant, she called for Aoi's help.

"Aoi-kun, can you help with resizing this bra for me? I like how cute it is" Centorea said softly.

Aoi blushed red in response and nodded.

'He's so cute when he blushes. I really want to stay near him' Centorea thought while smiling.

######

Centorea and Aoi were walking outside the store. Aoi helped carry the heavy bags while Centorea carried few of them.

"Are you sure you'll be ok carrying the heavy bags" Centorea asked.

"I'll be ok. It's nothing too serious for me. I did tell you I'm a nephilim" Aoi whispered to her so no one heard him.

However, the action looked as though he was kissing her cheek or acting romantically. Out of nowhere, Smith appeared suddenly, holding a stun gun.

"Hold it! Illicit actions against extra species is forbidden by-! Oh, it's you Aoi-kun" Smith said playfully.

"What are you doing here, Smith-san" Aoi asked in surprise.

"I had to make sure you two weren't doing anything vulgar" she said.

"Does whispering look vulgar to you" Aoi questioned with a hint of irritation.

"My mistake. Hahaha... Anyway, what were you guys doing here in the shopping district" Smith asked.

"We were shopping for clothes that Centorea likes. I'm pretty good when it comes to tailoring so I can make the clothes reach to her size" Aoi answered.

"I see. You're very considerate with Centorea. Enjoy your date, but don't do anything risky" she said jokingly.

'She's very aloof... Somehow, her being my boss makes me wonder how she works in her job' Aoi thought comically.

Adding salt to the wound was a weird couple who was obnoxious. The man was at his late-20s, with light blonde hair and a stubble. He was wearing a ring necklace on top of his purple t-shirt, which was somewhat hidden by a cargo sweater. He was wearing black, baggy jeans and black sneakers.

"Yowsers... Did that horse called that guy affectionately? How repulsive" the woman next to the man.

The woman was more vulgar than the man near her. She was a ganguro with too much makeup on her face. Her hair was slicked back into a large puffball tied by hair clips. The color of her was blonde, from dyes that she used. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow frilly shirt hidden in a leather jacket, fake eyelashes, and large amounts of jewelry. There were two necklaces, two hoop earrings, and many rings of various designs.

"You're right. She looks so big, she could crush that person just by walking on top of him" the man said.

Centorea was angered from the couple's vulgar and obnoxious speech. She unsheathed a claymore, which got Aoi's attention. Immediately, he went to Centorea to calm her down, sheathing her sword in the process.

"Cerea, let me handle them. It's not worth raising your sword to them" he said quietly.

Cerea relented, despite having her pride being affected. Aoi slowly went to the couple with an angry face. The look on his face was as though the couple was staring at a killer.

"Leave this area and don't make me see you with such vulgar behavior. You insult a person who wants to live with us so take your filthy souls out of here before things get painful" Aoi warned, his eyes turning red.

The couple were scared of their wits and fled. Aoi breathed slowly to relieve his adrenaline surge.

"It's ok, Cerea. Those guys are one of the reasons humanity has that makes them undesirable at times" Aoi said.

"It's fine. You helped defend my pride from their insult. If anything, in grateful for your assistance" she said, bowing.

"T-there's no need to bow, Cerea. I don't want you to feel insulted by anyone like them. It's my job to make sure you have a positive experience around humans" Aoi answered with a smile.

By then, a crowd gathered and was clapping at Aoi's generosity. This made him feel somewhat nervous but he scratched his head shyly.

"You're pretty mature to handle those guys. Glad to see that you're taking care of your girl" a guy said.

"It's not as hard as it looks. It depends on how well you are on taking care of your own house" Aoi asked.

"I couldn't agree more. My name is Kimihito Kurusu. I also have an extra species with me" he said.

"My name is Hikaru Aoi. Pleasure to me you, Kimihito-san" Aoi said respectfully.

"Likewise Hikaru-san. Anyway, I'll need to attend to the extra species I'm with" Kimihito said.

"If it's not too much trouble, mind if I know what kind" Aoi asked kindly.

"It's a lamia, and a carefree one. She has a bubbly personality, almost child-like" Kimihito explained.

"Sounds like it has been rough for you at times" Aoi sympathized.

"You have no idea. For you, it seems to be easier to manage" Kimihito commented.

"True for the most part. Centorea tends to be more reserved and well-mannered. She can be prideful at times, but she's a caring person" Aoi explained.

Both boys chuckled on their comparison with the extra species they're with.

"Anyway, we'll chat with each other some other time if we meet each other" Kimihito said.

"No worries. I'm sure we'll meet again sometime later on" Aoi said.

Both of the young men left to their respective girls.

"So, Aoi-kun... Who was that person" Centorea asked curiously.

"He's probably a co-worker of the Interspecies Cohabiliation Organization. Most likely an overlooked person that Smith-san forgot" Aoi commented.

Centorea merely laughed from his comment of Ms. Smith. Before she could talk anymore, a group of rowdy people took interest on her, specifically, her human section.

'This isn't good. These people are clearly lost in their desire to take photos... Don't tell me we wandered near a large crowd' Aoi thought.

Having no second thoughts, Aoi grabbed Centorea's hand to move out of the crowd.

"Cerea, we'll have to make our way through them...! Follow me so we can evade these people" Aoi said.

Centorea nodded and ran with Aoi. Having no choice but to hide, they ended up in a love hotel. They didn't expect to hide in a building like this.

'Oh dear... Things just got from bad to worse. I hope nothing awkward starts' Aoi thought with worry.

Luckily, he didn't ask for a room. When the coast was clear, they left the place, blushing red.

"A-Aoi-kun, what was that place" Centorea asked nervously.

"W-well, it's a love hotel... I shall not describe it, for we had a rather awkward predicament from earlier" Aoi explained nervously.

Centorea nodded in response, respecting him. While walking by, they noticed the same racist couple.

"Uwaa... Those two were at a love hotel" the ganguro woman said.

"No kidding!? He looks as though he'll barely touch her! Where does she mate" the blond haired man said.

Centorea was angry with the couple's speech. She went for her sword, only to feel Aoi's hand on her right arm. She noticed him shaking his head. Reluctant, she decided to leave them alone.

"Oh? No matter how you look at it, she's really sexy... I wonder how much fun we'll have when we mess with them" the guy said, pointing at Centorea's bust.

In response, Centorea covered her chest in embarrassment. This immediately got Aoi angry. He slowly walked to the guy, anger barely contained in his body. Centorea noticed an aura of light engulfing him.

"HhaaaaaaaaaAHHHHHHHH!"

With a loud shout, Aoi threw a powerful haymaker to the racist man on the face. The force of the punch was so great, it created a shockwave, blowing his girlfriend to him at a nearby wall. Everyone who noticed the event was completely caught in surprise.

"Never bad-mouth anyone I care for. Next time I see you two, I'm turning you both into pulp" Aoi warned.

The racist couple fainted from the shock. The bystanders who noticed the events began to stare for a few seconds. Centorea was also surprised by the sheer amount of strength Aoi had.

'Incredible... He knocked them out with one heavy punch, along with catching his girlfriend in the blow... He did that to protect my pride' Centorea thought with a blush.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Aoi held her hand.

"Let's head back home so we can set the clothing we bought for your wardrobe" Aoi said.

Centorea smiled with a blush dusting her cheeks. She walked with him on his way back to his place.

######

It took at least half an hour to get back. Aoi unlocked the first door to notice a familiar pair of shoes.

"Smith-san, you don't have to barge into my place unannounced" Aoi said with a light pout.

Smith took notice of Aoi and giggled from seeing his pout. She then proceed to explain of recent events.

"Stop pouting and hear my explanation, Aoi-kun. Half an hour ago, a couple was seen on a wall. They looked as though they were forced to be stuck on it as though something powerful punched them in. Care to explain" she asked seriously.

Aoi sighed with a hint of irritation, knowing whom Smith was referring to.

"That couple was acting more of a racist. They attempted to bad mouth all extra species, regardless of law. They've sent some pretty vulgar comments of Centorea, some that were sexual, which agitated me to punch them harshly. If anything, I'm one to blame for them being sent to the emergency room" Aoi explained.

"Well, that's understandable for trying to keep her well-behaved, Aoi-kun. You did at least defend her from those vulgar people. But that doesn't explain how you had the strength to not only punch the man, but also create a shockwave that blew his girlfriend with him" Smith commented.

Aoi briefly felt nervous but composed himself.

"It was a spike of adrenaline that made me show that kind of strength. I was pretty much angry with them" Aoi said in a half-lie.

Smith-san looked carefully on his eyes till she relented.

"Well, I guess that's understandable. If anything, the couple deserved what they got" Smith said.

"You could say that. Anyway, it's still daylight so I'm planning to take Cerea out with me to a park to relax at" Aoi said.

Immediately, Aoi blushed red from mentioning Centorea's name in a shortened version.

"Oh? Going out on a date with the centaur? You lucky boy" Smith commented with humor.

"Stop teasing me for once, Smith-san" Aoi pouted.

Smith's expression immediately got serious.

"Just to let you know, the Extra Species Law forbids illicit actions. So don't go that far with her, unless you want to suffer severe consequences and have her deported" Smith said.

Aoi nodded in understanding, feeling slightly intimidated from the serious look.

"Ok, as long as you understand. Anyway, I'm heading out to continue monitoring another co-worker of yours. See you later, Aoi-kun" Smith teased.

Aoi sighed with contempt. He then noticed Centorea, who was peeking out from the door with a meek expression.

"Centorea...? You heard everything Smith-san said" Aoi asked.

Centorea nodded and walked up to him.

"I understand that you're caring for me. But, is it worth to follow the law when people suddenly fall in love" Centorea asked.

Aoi blushed in response. He composed himself to explain to Centorea.

"W-well, they say love has no boundaries... A clear example would be me, a half-breed born from a human and an angel. Although they were classified as extra species, they were more welcomed by religious communities like Christianity. My father and mother fell in love and I came to be" Aoi explained.

Centorea made a soft smile and hugged Aoi. Luckily, no one was nearby as his wings suddenly stretched out in surprise. This made Centorea look at his wings in curiosity.

"Your wings... They're elegant as a bird's and white as snow" Centorea commented.

"The same wings and color that came from my father... It was his eternal gift for me" Aoi said with a small smile.

Centorea blushed as she looked at Aoi with his wings fully stretched out. He looked like a young angel, except he had no halo nor was he holding a weapon. Without knowing it, Centorea walked up to him. She held his cheeks with both hands. Aoi knew what she was about to do and felt his face turn redder with each second. Before he knew it, Centorea kissed his cheek. This made him blush so hard, his wings also flared up in a beautiful curve. The feathers were all shown individually.

"C-C-Centorea" Aoi said in a stuttering blush.

Centorea slowly touched one of his wings in curiosity. It was soft as a pillow and smooth as marble. Aoi was barely containing his blush as the soft touch from Centorea tickled him. He composed himself to finish his explanation to Centorea.

"A-anyway, till the law changes to allow relationships to humans and extra species, we'll have to suppress our feelings. Believe me, I know how you feel, but I don't want to risk losing you. I want you to learn more about how humans interact" Aoi said.

Centorea had a brief shocked expression. She then hugged him, burying him in her bust.

"I can't breathe, Cerea" Aoi mumbled in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Aoi-kun. You said that you're not willing to risk us of being separated. It made my heart pound" Centorea said, grabbing his hand and placing it on her chest.

It made Aoi blush red as he felt the strong heartbeats from her.

"My reason to find a master is to be with a soulmate... I want to be near a strong person who's very respecting. Just like how the centaurs joined with Hercules" Centorea said with pride.

"W-well, other than that, I'm willing to make sure you deserve a better experience. Anyway, I'll have to work on resizing the clothes we bought today" Aoi said.

"Ok, Aoi-kun. I'll wait so you can make them large enough for me to fit into them" Centorea said, smiling.

######

Aoi was tailoring the clothes for Centorea to wear. He tailored them with extra care, not wanting to cause wardrobe malfunctions. From outside, Centorea watched with a smile as Aoi.

"You're really skilled with tailoring, Aoi-kun. I'll wait till you finish from then" Centorea said with a smile.

Aoi smiled from Centorea's encouragement. He continued to resize the clothes for her while smiling.

That's all from here. Note that while the OC and Centorea are the main pairing, there will be others joining.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A calm walk outside. The dryad's savior and a friendly chat.

I do not own anything from Monster Musume.

Aoi was outside, taking a walk. Centorea was him, enjoying his walk at the suburban areas. Centorea was wearing the blue sundress that was modified from Aoi. Both were comfortable with each other, despite the events from yesterday. The nephilim and centaur briefly looked at each other. The moment they did so, they blushed furiously.

'W-what's with me...? My heart suddenly raced like crazy' Aoi thought in surprise.

'My heart is racing... Although it was a brief embarrassing time, just thinking of him being so close make me feel attracted to him' Centorea thought.

Their thoughts of each other was interrupted when a racing car was driving in a frenzy manner. Centorea and Aoi noticed extra species people being trapped in the car.

"That's a kidnapping...! Centorea, we have to stop that car" Aoi shouted.

"You're right. Let's go, Aoi-kun" Centorea said running off.

Aoi unfolded his wings to fly and catch the car. He took notice of where the driver was heading and planned to stop the car in ahead of time.

Centorea effortlessly caught up to the car, noticing 3 extra species being trapped from ropes.

"You won't get away with this" she said.

By then, Aoi dive bombed to the car. He quickly summoned two, small needles of light and threw them at the back tires. The tires popped immediately, making the balance of the car unstable. The car began to swerve out of control till it flipped and landed on its left side. Centorea caught up to the driver and attempted to stop him, till he reached for her sword.

"Damn you, bitch! Because of you, I won't be able to get a load of cash" he said angrily.

Centorea expected the blow to come, but didn't feel anything. She took notice of Aoi in his true form. His angel wings shined brightly in the sun. She took notice of him holding a sword made of light.

"Take your hands off of her" he commanded.

The driver didn't respond and simply pushed forward, trying to overpower Aoi. In response, he merely shoved the light sword forward, pushing the driver down. He then hurled an orb of light that created bands of light.

"W-what is this" the driver exclaimed.

"Light cuffs. Made from the very light you see. They'll keep you trapped till the authorities come" Aoi said.

Centorea marveled on her host's manners and concern for others. He then used his light sword to cut the right back door of the car. From it, two extra species, a cat girl, and a yuki-onna appeared. The third figure, a female dryad, was unable to escape, forcing Aoi to cut a large opening for it to escape. Aoi had little time as he smelled gasoline leaking.

'Oh no... The gas tank must've been damaged from the shock of the car rolling in the road... I need to hurry before the car combusts! Dang it, I have to do this quickly' he thought in desperation.

He quickly cut the roof off, allowing the dryad to have some room to escape. Having little time, Aoi grabbed the person and flew off. The dryad had little time to see his true form. He quickly summoned a shield of light around the car to cover the explosion. Immediately, the explosion sounded out, but it didn't cause any damage. The shield absorbed the force and heat, not allowing any damage outside.

"Whew... That was way too close. Are you ok" Aoi asked to the extra species person he was holding.

"I'm ok... Thanks for helping me" the figure said.

Aoi landed near Centorea to settle the dryad down. He took notice of the dryad, looking at it curiously. Her body was slightly covered with wooden vines that provided some adequate clothing, save for exposing her stomach and legs. Her hair was an emerald green color. From what Aoi noticed, her hair almost appeared to be made of leaves. A scent of mint was emanating from her. She has pure, blue eyes which look similar to crystal clear water in the ocean. Her arms and legs had root like appendages yet look more humanoid.

"She's a dryad, but what is her name" Centorea asked.

The dryad made a confused expression. By then, sirens were heard. Aoi quickly hid his wings, not wanting to cause attention. Several government and police cars appeared. From them, Ms. Smith came from one to arrest the reckless driver.

"You're under arrest for kidnapping extra species and endangerment of extra species lives. You have a right to remain silent and any speech opposing the law will be filed to court" Smith said professionally.

"Nice timing, Smith-san" Aoi said.

"I could say the same for you, Aoi-kun. Oh? Did you and Centorea stopped this person" Smith asked in surprise.

"Yes. We were able to stop him from leaving the town" Aoi answered.

"Quite an altruistic person, aren't you? Anyway, that was quite reckless for you to do so. How were you able to catch up to the car" Smith questioned.

'She may be aloof but she's smart. Centorea, forgive me for fabricating this' Aoi thought.

"I asked Centorea to ride on her back so we can catch the kidnapper. Although I was reluctant, she allowed me to do so without hesitation" Aoi explained.

This had the immediate effect of Centorea blushing red. Smith looked at Aoi and Centorea carefully.

"Well, if that's the case, then I'll let it slide. Don't do anything too reckless" Smith teased.

"Wait, what about this girl" Aoi said, placing a hand gently on her head.

"She'll be ok with you. For some reason, she's taking a liking to you" Smith said, seeing the dryad hugging him closely, irking Centorea.

"Do you have a name, young lady" Aoi asked.

"My name...is Kii" the dryad said reluctantly.

"Kii... That's a nice name. Do you want to live with us" Aoi asked.

The dryad nodded happily. She then held Aoi's hand close.

"Looks like I was right on accepting your job application. Take extra care with her. She's a plant-based being" Smith said.

"From what she said, a dryad requires water and soil. Still, it's nice to have a new friend once in a while, don't you think Centorea" Aoi asked.

"You're right about that, Aoi-kun. I guess you like to get along with everyone" she said smiling.

Aoi nodded with a smile. He decided to bring Kii to his backyard.

"This backyard of mine was made as the result of my care on the soil. It should be comfortable for Kii" Aoi said.

By then, Kii's root appendages began to dig into the soil. She made a comforting sigh as the soil felt very comfortable. She took notice of the various plants around her. Tulips, roses, and sunflowers were growing around the fence. A smaller fence was made near them to let the plants grow undisturbed. A small tree was near her, growing apples. She felt welcomed in his garden.

######

Meanwhile, Centorea was trying out a new dress that was resized for her. It consists of a honey colored shirt with a white skirt. The skirt was wide enough to cover Centorea's lower body and provided comfort for her. Aoi managed to resize her bra as well. He felt embarrassed to so.

'Knowing how a human girl acts, I have a feeling she'll ask for more brasseries... Although I know how to tailor it, I hope it doesn't go too often' Aoi thought with a red face.

He had no idea how much of his hope diminished. His thoughts were interrupted as Centorea announced she was going to walk out from changing her clothes.

"Aoi-kun, I'm heading out of the changing room so you can see how the resized clothes look on me" she said shyly.

"O-o-ok. You can come out" Aoi stuttered.

When Centorea stepped out, Aoi made a heavy blush. The dress accented her human figure beautifully. Her skin color was accented on the dress. It was showing how it glowed in the sunlight, giving it a visage of a goddess.

"They really look nice on you" Aoi said, complimenting Centorea.

She blushed red as Aoi looked at her carefully. Centorea knew that Aoi was not staring like a pervert, but she was wary of her alluring figure.

"Want to go out for a nice walk? Just you and me" Aoi asks.

Centorea nods her head with a shy expression.

"Will Kii be ok" Centorea asks.

"She'll be fine. Remember, she's mostly plant so she'll survive with water and sunlight" Aoi reassured Centorea.

######

Outside, the couple was walking at a hillside, overlooking a river. They were exploring the area for fun.

"Beautiful view, isn't it" Aoi asked.

"It is a beautiful view. You really like going to a park" Centorea commented.

Aoi chuckled. Centorea blushed from seeing his smile.

'Hauu~... His smile is too much for me' she thought in near bliss.

The romantic was briefly interrupted when they heard rustling in the bushes. From the bushes, a familiar figure appeared.

"Kii, did you follow us" Aoi asked in surprise.

The dryad nodded in response. She then went close to Centorea and Aoi.

"Ara... She's acting like a child... I guess she has been starved from affection" Aoi commented.

This had an unexpected effect on Centorea. She quickly imagined Aoi as her husband, including an infant daughter that she was holding. The imagination was vivid enough to make her blush with steam coming from her head.

'W-what am I thinking at a time like this...? I need to keep myself in check... By thinking of something like that makes me wonder whether my instincts are going wild' she thought with embarrassment.

Aoi, much to Centorea's relief, didn't see her blushing red. She took notice of Kii holding on to his hand like a middle schooler. She was also laughing playfully.

'He does act like a parent to the younger extra species... I'm certain he'll be a good parent with our kids...- No no no...! I have to keep myself composed' Centorea comically thought.

Kii's laughter stopped when Aoi was resting to take a break. He sat down near a tree to recover his stamina. Kii, with a childish smile sat next to him. This made Centorea jealous.

'I should be the one to sit next to him, yet Kii looks comfortable... I guess I'll tolerate her to some extent' Centorea thought with reluctance.

She then sat down on the ground near Aoi, who fell asleep underneath the shade of the tree. The sunlight licked his skin, causing it to create a faint glow on him. His hair shined brightly as well. This made Centorea blush, taking notice of Aoi's sleeping face.

'He's really angelic in the light. If anything, I want to stay near him' she thought.

Kii took notice of Aoi sleeping. She had a faint blush from watching him. This made her lean closer to him, feeling the light energy emanating from him.

"He really is a kind hearted person... It's as though nature is being calm whenever he's around" she commented to herself.

Before the girls realized it, Aoi's wings slowly stretched out on their own. The sunlight caused them to shine beautifully.

'Hauu~... He looks real handsome without his wings... Now he looks even more so with them' Centorea thought.

Kii was spellbound by the appearance of his wings. She then remembered the person who saved her.

'Could it be that this is the same person who saved me from those kidnappers' she thought in surprise.

She took a closer look at the wings. Immediately, she recognized the person who saved her. This made her get shocked in surprise.

'It IS him... He was the one who saved me and the others in that car... He has a kind heart to do so... What is he though? He's clearly not human yet why do I sense he is' Kii thought in surprise.

Her answers were never given. She decided to hug Aoi's sleeping form, feeling comfortable. Centorea took notice of it and also hugged him.

"He's my master..! Don't just hold on to him like that" Centorea said with jealously.

"He saved my life when I was kidnapped! I want to be near him" Kii shouted back.

The girls' bickering disturbed Aoi from his sleep. With reluctance, he woke up to notice Centorea and Kii play fighting.

"Try to play it safe you two. I don't want you guys to get injured" Aoi said to them.

Their thoughts were interrupted when a familiar figure was walking with a familiar extra species. With quick speed, Aoi hid his wings to see who it was.

"Kimihito-san" Aoi said in surprise.

"Hikaru-san" Kurusu said in same surprise.

"What are you doing out here in the forest" Aoi asked.

"Oh, I was jogging with Miia" he answered.

"Miia? Who's that" Aoi asked.

Near Kurusu, a woman with a snake-like body appeared. Her human half had red hair with amber-colored eyes. The eyes had slit pupils, like a snake's. Her clothing consists of a white t-shirt with a skirt. The woman's snake body had a crimson color. The skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, despite the texture from the scales.

"Pleased to meet you, Hikaru-san. My name is Miia and I'm living with Kimihito Kurusu to learn about the human culture" Miia shyly introduced herself.

"Likewise, Miia-san. The extra species I'm caring for are these two" Aoi said, pointing to Centorea and Kii.

"Wow... Taking care of two extra species... You're handling this quite well, Hikaru-san" Kurusu complimented.

"When you know how to take care of an extra species, then it's like second nature" Aoi said.

Kurusu chuckled from Aoi's retort. Both men were enjoying their talk together. The extra species girls were also talking with each other.

"Wow, so Hikaru-san has been very respectful with you" Miia said in surprise.

"He has. My Master has shown kindness to others as well. He saved Kii from being kidnapped with me along his side and asked Smith-san to let her choose him as his host family" Centorea explained.

"Now that's surprising. Darling has been caring to me as well. I love being near him, especially when he sleeps" Miia said with a blush.

"Thou shouldn't talk with such a sultry tone" Centorea scoffed.

"How about you, Centorea? How does your host handle with you" Miia asked.

"My master treats me with great respect. He cares for me like I'm a normal girl" Centorea said.

A few hours passed till Kurusu continued with his exercise with Miia near him.

"Let's go, Miia. We'll finish our jogging real quick and head back home" Kurusu said.

"Ok, Darling. Let's finish our exercise" Miia said.

They both left, leaving Aoi with Centorea and Kii. The group decided to walk towards a familiar spot at the park.

"Aoi-kun, why are we heading to this spot? The area feels a bit steep" Centorea said in concern.

"Walk slowly here... This place is something I like going to" Aoi said.

Kii, was able to step carefully on the pathway. Centorea also followed along, following the dryad with careful steps. After a minute of walking, the group was entranced to seeing a beautiful view of the park's forest. The whole forest stretched out, almost reaching the horizon. Centorea and Kii were fathomed by the sight they were seeing.

"Aoi-kun... Do you always come here to see such a view" Centorea asked.

"Almost all the time. I often come here to see this place to find a sense of solace" he said.

"It's beautiful and teeming with life. I can never ask much from you" Kii said.

Aoi chuckled while scratching the back of his head.

######

The sunset sky was getting dark, forcing the group to leave the park. With a reluctant choice, they decided to head back home.

"We should head home... The sky is starting to get dark. Plus, you two might want a meal for yourselves" Aoi said.

Both girls nodded. They quickly but carefully backtracked their way out of the park. However, Kii tripped and fell from the cliff.

"KII" Aoi shouted.

He quickly summoned his wings and grabbed the dryad. Kii watched in awe as Aoi floated slowly back to the cliff.

"T-thank you" she said with a blush.

"You're welcome, Kii. Try to be careful out here" Aoi said.

Centorea looked at Aoi's actions and smiled. She was smiling pride fully of seeing Aoi risk himself to save someone he cares.

######

Eventually, both girls arrived back in his place. Kii went to the backyard and quickly planted herself in the ground. Aoi managed to use some fertilizers and water to keep the soil nutrient rich. Upon heading back to the kitchen, Aoi started cooking. He was making carrot soup for Centorea. At the same time, he was making some miso soup for himself.

"Cerea, dinner's ready" Aoi called out.

"I'm on my way. Please be patient" Centorea said.

Centorea walked to the kitchen and saw her favorite vegetable soul ready for her. Comically, she was drooling slightly, making Aoi chuckle from the cute expression.

"If you really wanted a feast, I could've made a second bowl" Aoi said.

Immediately, it snapped Centorea of her hungry stupor. She proceeded to eat her soup. The moment she tasted it, she cried out in pure bliss. The soup was making her taste buds react with a heavenly touch. This made her blush red.

"Aoi-kun, this soup is so good... Have you been practicing cooking during your free time" she asked.

"I occasionally do. It's not like a hobby. Just something to make me feel more lively" Aoi answered.

Centorea giggled, trying not to spill the soup. Aoi was cooking the next bowl for her. She ate her soup diligently.

"Say Aoi-kun... Do you mainly eat vegetables" Centorea asked curiously.

"I often switch between meat and vegetables. At times though, I often prefer vegetables to eat like spinach, carrots, even beets" Aoi answered.

"I would like to try some spinach or beets" Centorea said.

Aoi smiled and provided the second bowl for her. She finished her first bowl and proceeded to eat the next one. In a manner of minutes, she finished her soup and was stuffed.

"Whew... That was the best meal you made to me, Aoi-kun" Centorea said.

"I'm glad you liked it. Tomorrow, we might be able to do something" Aoi said.

Centorea, hearing that, began to interpret what he would do for her. She imagined both of them going out on a romantic date. The imagination showed them seeing a starlit sky at a hillside. Both were having a picnic at night. This made Centorea blush like crazy, trying to suppress the thought.

"Everything ok, Cerea" Aoi asked in concern.

Centorea shook her head of her brief daydream. She was slightly embarrassed, but composed herself. She took notice of Aoi, who was tilting his head in confusion.

'I can't help it sometimes... He's so cute and handsome at times' Centorea thought.

"I-I'm doing ok" she said nervously.

"Oh, ok. Anyway, let's get some rest for the night. It was a fun day" Aoi said.

"Ne Aoi-kun... Could you...sleep in my room" Centorea asked with a blush.

Aoi blushed red for a few seconds. This made Centorea giggle as she watched him trying to compose himself.

"I-I-I would, b-but is it ok for you" Aoi asked.

Centorea giggled more, which made Aoi feel confused.

"Silly... If it wasn't ok, then I wouldn't be asking you" Centorea said with a gentle smile.

Aoi blushed crimson. He went to his room to pick up his futon. It wasn't an audacious task for him, but he get his cheeks flaring from his blushing. He slowly opened the door to Centorea's room, where she waited. She helped Aoi set the futon on the floor. By then, Aoi and Centorea were able to set it near her usual sleeping spot.

"Are you sure you'll be able to sleep comfortably, Cerea" Aoi questioned.

"I'll be ok, Aoi-kun" Centorea said.

Aoi nodded and proceeded to get inside his futon. Centorea started to kneel on the tatami mats to start sleeping.

"This is how you usually sleep" Aoi asked.

"Yes. To me, it doesn't cause any discomfort" Centorea said.

Aoi nodded in response and fell asleep. Unknown to him, Centorea shifted in her sleep and clinged on to him. Both didn't noticed their arms interlocking with each other.

That's all from here. The reason Centorea acts a little OC is due to her having more freedom in expressing her softer side with Aoi. This happens a couple of times in both the anime and manga.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: A harpy's trouble. A surprising revelation.

I don't own anything from Monster musume.

The morning light shined brightly. Aoi and Centorea were still sleeping for some time. Unknown to them, they slept together quietly. Aoi was the first to wake up. He took notice of Centorea, who was sleeping near him. He noticed her left hand was interlocking his right hand. The sight caused him to blush red.

'I-I didn't think we would sleep like a couple... I need to calm down' Aoi thought in embarrassment.

Unfortunately, Centorea woke up from her sleep. She made a cute expression from her somnolence. Aoi froze while blushing.

"Aoi-kun... Good morning" she said with a tired tone.

"G-Good morning, Cerea. Did you sleep well" she asked with a gentle smile.

"I-I did. Um... Our hands have been interlocked while we slept" Aoi pointed out.

Centorea snapped from her somnolent state and looked at her left hand holding on to Aoi's. She also blushed but held it close to her. To his embarrassment, Centorea held his hand close to her bosom. The soft feeling made him blush redder than a tomato.

"I-I-I'll provide b-breakfast and d-d-deal with the laundry for today" Aoi stuttered.

######

Aoi ran to the kitchen, steam pouring out of his head like a kitchen kettle. He prepared a serving of fruit salad for Centorea mixed with carrots. He ended up making some salmon sashimi with miso soup for himself.

'T-Today was a strange morning... Cerea was acting slightly bolder than usual... If that continues, it might escalate' he thought with a blush.

While he was thinking, Kii showed up in the kitchen.

"Aoi, can you provide some water? Today's pretty sunny, plus the soil needs some fertilizer" Kii asked.

"Don't worry. I'll provide the water and fertilizer. The thing is, Centorea needs breakfast, along with me" Aoi called back.

With the meal ready, Aoi went outside to the backyard to turn on the water for Kii and his plants. He also brought some fertilizers for the soil. This made Kii let out a relaxed moan as she felt the nutrients seep into her from the roots.

'Ok... First Centorea, now Kii... Those two have been acting slightly bolder, yet they don't feel shameful... I hope their feelings don't escalate' Aoi thought with a blush.

######

Aoi went back to the kitchen with excellent timing. Centorea was about to enter the room when she saw Aoi arrive. He looked slightly red-faced, unable to face Centorea. He then sat down at the table, eating his breakfast. Centorea ate her meal, but she was curious of Aoi's feelings for her.

"Um... Aoi-kun... Are you doing okay? You have been silent since we woke up" Centorea asked in concern.

"O-oh... It's n-nothing. Just a little embarrassed this morning" Aoi stuttered.

Centorea giggled. She took notice of Aoi, who blushed in embarrassment.

"It's ok, Aoi-kun. My heart beats loudly for you... I want to be near you. I'm sure Kii wants the same thing" Centorea said with a gentle smile.

Aoi nearly spat his meal out to protest but held back. He swallowed his food, along with a glass of water.

"Are you ok, Aoi-kun" Centorea asked in concern.

"I'm ok. Just nearly lost my breath for a minute" Aoi responded.

They both began to wash the dishes at the kitchen sink. Centorea felt her heart beating a little faster. Aoi didn't noticed but she was smiling gracefully.

######

Aoi was placing laundry outside on the balcony with a red face. Nearby, Centorea was smiling with a bright expression.

"You sure are in a happy mood today, Cerea" Aoi complimented.

"You think so, Aoi-kun" Centorea said with a smile.

"She really is. I'm glad that she's doing ok" Kii said in place of his answer.

Aoi took a brief glance to Kii. She appeared slightly taller and grown than usual.

"Kii...? Didn't you experience any changes in your body" Aoi asked curiously.

Kii looked at herself, confused. She tilted her head in a cute expression of confusion.

"I'm not sure... I feel the same" Kii answered.

Aoi shrugged his shoulders as he kept arranging the laundry to dry outside. Centorea continued to look at Aoi with a smile.

'The payment from the cultural exchange program should come soon' Aoi thought in concern.

By then, a large shadow covered the sunlight in the balcony. Aoi looked up to see a bird figure flying nearby.

'No bird could grow that large and fly. Only a flightless bird would grow that large yet it can't fly. The wingspan is larger than the California Condor... Probably an extra species flying outside' Aoi thought.

He watched the figure flying towards Kurusu's house. He instantly knew what would happen.

"That extra species is about to dive bomb towards my friend's house! Cerea, we have to hurry and head to Kurusu's house" Aoi said.

"I'll come with thee, Master! We shall help your friend from the incoming threat" Centorea said with pride.

Aoi revealed his wings and flew off to the sky. Centorea followed Aoi on the ground. They both made it in time before the figure got close. Kurusu took notice of two flying figures nearby. He couldn't see well, due to the sun shining on his eyes. This gave Aoi a chance to land near the house entrance without Kurusu noticing and hide his wings. Centorea made it to Aoi as he landed. He began to ring the doorbell at the house.

"Yes? This is Kimihito residence" Kurusu said.

"Kimihito-san, are you doing ok" Aoi asked.

"Oh, Hikaru-san. Why are you here" Kimihito asked.

"Listen, there's something flying nearby that's about to head to you! Watch out for it" Aoi warned.

"What do you mean-"

Aoi heard Kurusu being interrupted. He heard what sounded like a struggle, along with the sound of wings flapping.

"Dang it! If only we had more time" Aoi said.

"Not to worry. We can follow them to where they are heading. Come, Master! We need to save thy friend" Centorea said.

'When calm, she talks normally. But when she's serious or with anyone, she talks in an archaic style' Aoi thought.

Dismissing the trivial thought Aoi unfurled his wings and flew off. Centorea followed along with little difficulty.

######

At the city park, Kurusu was confused and wondered what happened. He looked and took notice of an extra species girl. She appeared to be a petite girl, almost appearing like a middle schooler. Her arms were essentially wings with a visible thumb. Her legs were similar to a bird's. Her hair color was a sky blue color, lighter than her wings, with orange eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and shorten jeans that expose her thighs.

"Um... Who are you? Why did you bring me here" Kurusu asked.

"I'm Papi. Papi's a harpy. I'm a harpy" the girl said.

"Um... Your name is Papi" Kurusu asked with uncertainty.

"Yes. Papi's a harpy" the girl repeated.

'Is she that dumb enough to be a birdbrain' Kurusu thought.

He shook his head to get his thoughts in check.

"Anyway, why did you bring me here and where's your host family? You know you shouldn't be alone when outside" Kurusu asked.

"I brought you here because I needed a host" Papi said.

'That's why you kidnapped me...? She really is a birdbrain' Kurusu thought comically.

Papi took notice of an ice cream vendor. She had excitement like a child.

"Is that food? I want to have some" Papi said.

"Can't you listen for a second" Kurusu asked.

Papi landed on the ground and took 3 steps. Upon making the third step, she stopped and looked at Kurusu.

"Who are you? A creep" she questioned in a scared tone.

'She's a birdbrain after all' Kurusu thought comically.

######

Aoi was flying to where Kurusu was taken. He had difficulty catching up to the kidnapper.

'That was probably a harpy... Although my flying is not as good as them, I can still track them down' Aoi thought.

Centorea was able to find Kurusu at the park. Immediately, she called out to Aoi.

"Master! I found Kimihito-san! He's at the park with a harpy" she shouted.

Aoi flew down to a nearby alley and hid his wings. He then ran to the entrance with Centorea following him. Miia also followed along, concerned for Kurusu.

######

Kurusu bought a vanilla ice cream cone while he had a blue Popsicle. Papi was talking with Kurusu. They were both sitting on a park bench.

"I'm normally not allowed to leave till I memorize the Interspecies Ceremony" she said jovially.

'If anything, she's referring to the Interspecies Exchange Bill' Kurusu thought.

"Do you have a hard time memorizing it" he asked.

"It's difficult to remember everything from it. So when that crusader looked away..."

Papi's explanation was interrupted when Kurusu briefly snorted, hiding his laughter.

'That's coordinator... She may need to fix her vocabulary one day' he thought comically.

"I took off" Papi finished.

"That isn't a good idea, Papi" Kurusu said in concern.

"It's ok! I was able to flee several times, but I didn't get any trouble. But they said next time I disappear, they'll deflower me" Papi said.

Kurusu spat out his ice cream. He coughed for a minute as some of it ended up in his throat.

'She means deport... This girl really needs to know her vocabulary' Kurusu thought.

"That means you're in a pinch" Kurusu said.

Papi's face comically froze. Her skin turned white as she muttered a word.

"P-pinch..."

Due to her sudden freeze, she lost grip of her ice cream cone. It fell on the park ground.

"Awe... I couldn't get a single bite from it... Mou, it's so hard to even hold it" Papi complained as she fell into her knees in comical sadness.

'With hands like that, it's a pitiful sight though... I feel bad seeing her like this' Kurusu thought.

He then stood up, holding another ice cream bar.

"How about you have this? This one has a stick so you can hold it carefully" Kurusu said.

Papi's face lit up cheerfully. She quickly went to him.

"Really!? Thank you so much" she said happily.

Kurusu was holding the ice cream bar for her. Papi quickly went back to sitting on the bench. She began eating the bar in a suggestive manner.

"Um... It's easier for you to hold it... Can you try that" Kurusu asked with embarrassment.

"I might drop it again" Papi said with her mouth full.

'Please don't talk with your mouth full' Kurusu thought comically.

Papi continued eating the ice cream bar. This made Kurusu looked embarrassed as his face started flushing red.

"This is so wrong if people mistook what's happening" he muttered in embarrassment.

Several people walking by noticed them. It only made Kurusu hide his face in his open-buttoned shirt. He decided that Papi had enough eating of the bar.

"T-time's up, Papi! No more ice cream" he said with a blush.

He yanked the ice cream bar off of her mouth. This caused some of the drops to hit her face.

"Ah... I'm all sticky now" she complained, coughing off the ice cream.

Kurusu provided some distance in embarrassment. He then pointed towards a water fountain nearby.

"T-there's a water fountain you can use to wash yourself-"

Kurusu couldn't finish what he was saying. The reason? Papi was taking her clothes off in public.

"W-w-what the hell are you doing!? I didn't mean the large fountain" he asked with a shout.

"I'm about to bathe" Papi said happily.

"T-t-that's not what I mean! What about your clothes" he asked.

"Don't you know you only bathe naked and not with your clothes on" Papi asked innocently.

Kurusu comically snapped his neck to look away in embarrassment.

'I've been made fun from a person... A birdbrain no less' he thought comically.

"Please get out of that fountain" Kurusu shouted.

Papi went in the large water fountain without care of morals.

"Ahhh... This feels so good. It's nice to have baths in the city" Papi said.

Kurusu looked with embarrassment at the free-spirited girl. Several people noticed Papi's actions. They were all shocked of her performance.

"Th-this girl obviously doesn't know about human society... Even a bird couldn't be this bird-brained" he said in a funny tone.

######

At the bushes, Aoi and Centorea observed Kurusu. When Papi went to the fountain, this made Aoi look away in a blush. Centorea covered his eyes so he wouldn't look back.

"W-what a birdbrain" Aoi muttered.

Centorea looked at Aoi and Papi for a minute before snorting into a laugh. The couple then noticed the harpy making fun of Kurusu. They both snorted in laughter, but not loudly.

"Who would've thought a bird would make fun of Kurusu" Aoi questioned in laughter.

"Tis a funny sight... Thy friend hath funny moments of his life" Centorea commented.

######

By then, Papi grabbed Kurusu and flung him into the fountain.

"Don't just stand. Why not play with me" Papi said as she held Kurusu down in the water.

Kurusu struggled to get out of the water. He was losing oxygen from the struggle. Eventually, he got out from the water to breathe.

"Please stop and keep me out of this! This is too much" he squealed.

######

Centorea and Aoi moved out in the public. Kurusu and Papi noticed them.

"Hikaru-san, Centorea-san... How long were you two watching us" he asked with embarrassment.

"Almost the whole thing" Aoi snorted.

"Thou art a funny man. I fain to meet thy as a friend" Centorea said.

Kurusu looked at them in slight embarrassment before laughing himself. Before they all had a chance to discuss of what happened, a familiar voice sounded out.

"I found you!"

Everyone turned to see Miia.

"Miia. How did you know where I was" Kurusu asked.

Miia was slithering slowly to the group. She was not in a happy mood. Kurusu could feel the pressure... She was angry, and was seeking out at the being who kidnapped Kurusu.

"You bird brat! First you kidnapped my Darling, and now this" she questioned angrily.

Everyone was intimidated by Miia. No bothered to say anything.

'Hell hath no fury than a woman's scorn... Whoever said that was right' Aoi thought.

"I'm so jealous" she said with a blush.

Everyone tripped and fell flat on the ground, face first.

"THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY" Aoi shouted in surprise.

"I want to steal away Darling and seek elopement with him. You're making me so jealous, it can't be legal" Miia shouted.

Papi got angry with Miia. She then shouted angrily back at her.

"What!? You wanna start a fight" she asked in an angered tone.

"Cut it out, you two. You're starting a scene" Kurusu said.

"Tis not good... Shouldn't we help thy friend" Centorea said.

'I guess she uses normal speech when affectionate' Aoi thought.

"A wise person would never get involved in a catfight. It's best if we stay away, unless they want to get their aggression on us" Aoi said.

Miia accidentally knocked Kurusu aside while she began to attack Papi. She wrapped her snake body on Papi.

"I'll make chicken soup out of you, bird brat" she said.

This agitated the harpy. She retaliated using her talons to attack.

"What did you say to me" Papi said angrily.

Papi used her talons and ripped Miia's shirt, exposing her chest. However, she ended up scratching Kurusu's face by accident.

"Remind me not to see a fight like this from extra species... Now then, CUT THE FIGHTING OFF AND LOOK AT YOURSELVES! I'M SUPRISED NO ONE'S looking at us" Aoi shouted.

Miia and Papi stopped for a moment to look at each other. Miia covered herself up in embarrassment. They then looked to where the crowd was watching.

"Someone call the police! Get a ladder truck to help her" a citizen said.

Kurusu and Aoi looked up to see an elementary human girl hanging on a large tree. She was clinging on a large branch for dear life.

"She can't climb down from the tree... This looks dangerous" Aoi said.

"Leave it to me. I'll peck her till she comes off" Papi said happily.

"Don't do it" Kurusu shouted.

"Forget it, Kimihito-san. One thing you need to realize is this... If a bird happens to get its wings wet, it'll be difficult for them to start flying" Aoi said.

True to Aoi's words, Papi couldn't fly. She fell and landed face first on the ground.

"Told you. Her wings are wet so she can't fly till they dry off" he said.

"I'll take your word for it, Hikaru-san. Anyway, how are we going to get her down" Kurusu said.

"I can help get her down, Darling. Lamias are good when it comes to tree climbing" Miia said pride fully.

"She's right about that. Lamias have the physiology of a snake. She can essentially climb the tree up like a tree snake or a boa constrictor" Centorea explained.

"When you put it that way, it sounds amazing" Kurusu said.

Miia proceeded to climb up on the tree. She encircled around it, using the branches to help climb her way up.

'Somehow, I got a bad feeling about this... The branches are filled with leaves' Kurusu thought.

"It'll be ok. I'll save the little girl so I can impress Darling" Miia said to herself.

Miia struggled to get through the leaves. They were obscuring her way up to the tree.

"There are so many leaves... I can't find the girl if they are in the way. Ouch! They're getting stuck on my skin" she complained.

"Oka-san" the little girl shivered.

Miia reached to the girl, who was clinging on to the branch. However her face gave a creepy appearance due to the leaves partially covering her face.

"I found you" she said in a tired tone.

This frightened the little girl, causing her to lose her balance. She eventually fell from the tree.

"Oh no! I have to catch her" Miia said.

She made her tail reach out to the girl, but it was too late. Papi quickly flew up to catch her. However, her wings weren't dry.

"My wings are still wet. I can't fly" Papi said.

The harpy and the little girl began to fall down to the ground.

'Dang it! I don't have a choice right now... I might as well reveal my true state while I'm at it' Aoi thought.

"Aoi-kun, you're not going to..."

Centorea knew what he was planning. Immediately, Aoi ran up on the tree in fast speed. He then caught the little girl and Papi, who were falling. Upon catching them, Aoi unfolded his wings. Everyone saw the wings shine in the daylight. The little girl and Papi were amazed of seeing Aoi in his nephilim form.

"An angel" the young girl said.

"Are you two ok" he asked calmly.

Both nodded in response. The little girl cried on Aoi's chest.

"It's ok, young one. Look, your mother is here to comfort you" Aoi said.

The little girl turned to see her biological parent nearby. The girl ran to her mother in tears of joy.

"Thank you for saving my daughter" the woman said.

"You're welcome miss. It wasn't me alone who helped. Thank Papi, the harpy, and Miia, the lamia for their altruism" Aoi said, pointing to the two girls.

The woman came up to them and thanked the girls. They both bash fully rubbed their heads from the praise. Everyone took notice of Aoi's wings.

"Is he an angel" one person asked.

"I never thought I would see one. He's handsome" a woman said.

"Hahaha... Well, I'll be on my way everyone" Aoi said.

He outstretched his wings and was about to take off, but didn't. The reason he didn't was because of a police officer coming to the scene.

"Oh? I heard a child was stuck in a tree" he said.

"A bit late to say that, officer. Anyway, the girl is safe. We managed to bring her down safely" Aoi said.

"By 'we', whom are you referring to" the officer asked.

"The harpy, lamia and I were the ones who rescued her" Aoi answered.

"Really? Thanks for your cooperation, young angel" the officer said.

"That's reminds me. You three are non-human exchange students" the officer asked.

"If you put in a sense, I'm not an exchange student. The reason is due to my human-half" Aoi said.

"Human-half? Wait, are you a hanyo" the officer asked in surprise.

"That's a rather derogative term to say. I'm a nephilim" Aoi said.

"Oh. Anyway, who are the host families of the lamia and the harpy" the officer continued questioning.

"That would be Kimihito Kurusu" Smith said.

Everyone turned to seeing Smith nearby at the scene.

'Nice timing Smith-san. You always know when to show up unexpectedly' Aoi thought comically.

"Oh. May I see their papers" the officer asked.

"I have then with me" Smith said.

Smith provided the papers to the officer for verification. He gave them back to her.

"What about him and the centaur" the officer asked.

"I'm working as a host family for Centorea. I have her papers with me, in case you need evidence" Aoi said, giving the ID paper to the officer.

"Oh. That makes sense... Still, a nephilim working as a coordinator... It's not a usual sight to see" the officer commented.

Aoi felt sweat trickling down his neck when Smith looked at him with his wings unfolded.

"So this is what you really look like, Aoi-kun" Smith said teasingly.

"Yeah... I'm a nephilim, a half-angel, half-human being" Aoi answered.

"I heard what you said to the officer... Although I could question your parents for the reason of their actions, I won't. Your proof that the extra species law needs to change. I didn't know that I had someone like you as an employer" Smith said in amazement.

"Eh...? You sure know how to take it quickly and get used to it" Aoi said blankly.

"Anyway, you're a good supporter for the extra species you have, Aoi-kun" Smith said.

"Thanks. Anyway, Kimihito-san. I know you have a lot of questions, but let's talk it out at your house" Aoi suggested.

######

Kurusu and Smith were discussing with Aoi of his true form. They were in the guest room.

"Oh? So your parents fell in love with each other. I can understand that, but the extra Species Law stated that illicit activities are forbidden" Kurusu said.

"If they truly said that, I would've been dead by then. I was born from the love of my mother, who was human, and from my father, who was an angel. Smith-san, go to the Department of Extra Species and talk with them about this. I have a feeling this will lead to a lawsuit for them" Aoi said.

"Although I may be your boss, you have a strong valid point on that. I'll contact the department so they'll talk with the Japanese government. I have a feeling the controversy will get their attention. Although I may have to talk about how and why you were blending with humans. This could've threaten you to lose your job" Smith said.

"Please do so. I don't want to be labeled an extra species since I was raised with humans. Regarding about me blending with human society, it's a family promise I can't reveal. I'll discuss it with you when my parents are present" Aoi said.

"That'll be more convincing. In any case, I'll leave you two and your girls. I'm heading back to my place to sleep for the night" Aoi said.

######

Smith left Kurusu's house. This left the boys to talk with each other. The girls were talking with each other to know about their respective hosts.

"How was your life growing up, Hikaru-san" Kurusu said.

"For the most part, I grew up in a small village with the humans. My father and mother wanted me to live as a human, while concealing my true form. It was not for diplomatic reasons. Rather, it was to protect me from people who hold discrimination against people who're half-human" Aoi answered.

"That makes sense, considering there are people that fit in your description" Kurusu said.

"I know, like that racist couple whom insulted Centorea" Aoi said.

"A racist couple? That makes it more difficult. So, you concealed your true form for all these years. You know how to blend in well with society" Kurusu said in admiration.

"Yeah. I learnt how to blend in without exposing myself" Aoi laughed.

Kurusu laughed as well. The girls began to walk in.

"Aoi-kun, will you be ok from now on" Centorea asked with worry.

"She'll let me stay as a host with you and Kii. I'll make sure nothing happens to you two" Aoi said.

"You two? Where's your other extra species" Kurusu questioned.

"She's resting in my backyard. Kii's a dryad so she happens to act more of a plant" Aoi answered.

"Oh... Anyway, it's getting late. You should head back home, Hikaru-san" Kurusu said.

"Ok. Centorea, we're heading out. By the way Kimihito-san... Harpies have petite bodies for evolutionary reasons. In other words, Papi has a petite body and this helps her fly. She's older than she looks" Aoi said.

Immediately, Miia went to Kurusu and hugged him closely. This made Aoi laugh for a bit.

"Despite her age, she acts more of a little sister. She shouldn't cause too much trouble" Aoi said.

This calmed Miia down. She stopped holding Kurusu close, which looked like she was strangling him.

######

Aoi was walking back to his home with Centorea near him. He unfolded his wings but he chose not to fly.

"Aoi-kun, why aren't you flying" Centorea asked.

"I just want to unfurl m wings for a while. It gives a cramp when I'm forced to hide them all day" Aoi said.

Aoi stretched his wings out. Centorea looked his wings fully stretched. The feathers were shining in the moonlight. She gave a gentle touch at the right wing, which made it twitch.

"That tickles whenever you do that" Aoi said.

"Hehehehe... I like it when you say that. You sound attractive like that" Centorea said with a giggle.

######

Unknown to the couple, Kurusu and Miia were watching them, using the outside balcony.

"Do you think they'll be able to live with their lives, Darling" Miia asked.

"I'm sure they will. Aoi's an example of two different kinds of beings falling in love. He'll probably be the one who'll help approve relationships with humans and extra species" Kurusu said.

"Darling... Are you certain? Will he be the key for us to be in a relationship" Miia said.

"I'm certain, Miia. I'll wait till the time comes for the law to allow relationships between extra species" Kurusu said, holding Miia's hand.

######

Aoi and Centorea made it home. She had his right hand interlocking with her left hand.

"We're home" Aoi said.

From the hallway, Kii was waiting for them. Kii was out of the soil, waiting for them to arrive. She looked taller and curvier than before. This made both of them look at her curiously.

"We're back, Kii. Um... Not to question your appearance, but do you feel taller, Kii" Aoi asked.

"Oh... I've been growing because I was absorbing the nutrients in the soil. I didn't notice till now" Kii said.

'About time she noticed the changes on herself. I was beginning to think that my head was playing tricks with me. This gives a whole new meaning of raising your plant' Aoi thought comically.

"Anyway, things were rather exciting today. When we were chasing down the harpy that kidnapped Kurusu, it turned out she was looking for a host family. It was a funny moment for us, but the harpy was rather forgetful" Aoi said with a laugh.

"It was funny when we helped Kimihito-san. It turned out, she's a friendly person. She acts more like a sister, despite her age" Centorea added.

Aoi began explaining the events to Kii. The dryad was shocked but felt reassured. She hugged Aoi a close, bringing him close to her growing bosom.

"K-Kii, I can't breathe" Aoi said, struggling to get loose.

Kii giggled and let him catch some air. Centorea moved forward with slight jealousy and hugged Aoi close to her bosom. His head was buried in Centorea's chest.

'I think these two might become the ones who'll take my life' Aoi joked in thought.

######

Aoi was taking a bath in the bathroom by himself. He was washing his wings with care.

"Haah... It's relaxing to make these wings of mine feel relaxed. I needed this bath for my joints" Aoi said, stretching his arms.

By then, he heard a voice.

"Aoi-kun, mind if I join and wash your back" Centorea asked.

This made Aoi flustered. He didn't want to answer yes. However, hearing Centorea's soft voice made him think otherwise.

"I-I-I-I'll ask when I f-f-feel r-r-ready" Aoi stuttered.

Centorea made a defeated sigh, but she giggled, hearing Aoi's stuttering.

'That was close... I would've risked getting her and Kii deported right now... I wish they would change the Extra Species Law by tomorrow' Aoi thought while blushing.

######

Aoi exited the bath. He dried himself and went to his room to sleep. Before heading to bed, he looked out at the moon, which was a waning crescent phase.

'Tomorrow's the night... I hope the others will understand' Aoi thought in concern.

His thoughts were interrupted when Centorea and Kii came into his room. He was surprised of seeing them coming to his room willingly.

"Cerea, Kii... What is it? Do you feel comfortable of your rooms" Aoi asked.

"I only feel comfortable near you, Aoi-kun. I...liked it when I was sleeping with you" Centorea said.

Kii then walked with Centorea near her. She was blushing as well.

"I...wanted to sleep near you, Aoi-kun. My heart is starting to race when I think about you" Kii said.

"Have you cleaned your roots, Kii" Aoi said.

"I have. I won't dirty the bed" Kii said.

Aoi nodded in response.

"You two can sleep with me if you want. I won't mind you two being with me" Aoi said.

The girls smiled and began to sleep with him. Kii was able to sleep with him in the futon. Centorea was able to sleep near him. Both girls stayed close to him as they fell asleep.

That's all from here. For those who're reading my story, 'The Neutral Fallen Angel', be patient since I'm multi-tasking on 4 separate stories.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The new moon and the starry night.

I do not own anything from Monster Musume.

It was a pleasant morning with warm air. Aoi woke up from his sleep first. He took notice of Kii and Centorea sleeping next to him. This made him smile as they both felt comfortable.

'Although I like seeing them sleep, I should prepare breakfast for today. It's almost that time of the day' Aoi thought.

He went to the kitchen and proceeded to make a special dish of apples lining with carrots for Centorea. He started making rice balls for himself.

'They should wake up soon. Knowing Kii, she'll start asking for water and nutrients in the soil' Aoi thought in amusement.

He went outside in the garden to start applying water and fertilizer in the soil. While he sat down at the porch, he looked towards the sky. Instead of a calm smile, Aoi had a glum expression.

'It's that day of the month... All half beings have a time when they become human for the night... I wouldn't be surprised if another one like me was around. But it does feel comforting to know though' Aoi thought.

######

The girls started waking up from their sleep. Centorea smelled her breakfast that was ready on the table. She went to the kitchen and began eating. It was a comforting and sweet taste for her.

"I wonder if the soil is ok" Kii asked herself.

She quickly went outside to plant herself. Immediately, a sense of pleasure came to her.

'The soil is so warm and comfy... I like how Aoi is taking care of the garden' Kii thought.

Centorea looked away from the dryad, preferring not to hear her voice. She was more interested in the breakfast she was eating. It started making her think about Aoi and a deep secret.

'Hauu~... My master is very considerate for me... I also need to worry about tonight though... I wonder if he can sympathize with me' Centorea thought.

Little did she knew, tonight would be a night she'll never forget.

######

The afternoon sky began turning into a yellow blue color. Centorea and Aoi were very tense with themselves. Centorea was at her room, looking outside, while Aoi was at his room balcony.

'The night is almost here' they both thought.

Kii took notice of their absence. It was an uncomfortable sensation as she felt their tension. She decided to take a look at Aoi first.

"Um... Aoi-kun, is everything ok? You look as though you're trying to restrain yourself" Kii said.

"I-It's nothing. Tonight's a particular night for me to be wary" Aoi answered.

Kii decided to talk with Centorea after Aoi answered.

######

In Centorea's room, Centorea was trying to find human jeans to wear for the night. She looked rather agitated, almost to the point she would blindly hit anyone near her. When Kii went inside Centorea's room, she nearly hit the dryad with her sword.

"Oh, sorry Kii. Today has been rather stressful for me. I'll talk with you tomorrow morning" Centorea said.

Kii began to think of Aoi's and Centorea's answer carefully.

'Hmmm... Both of them are reluctant to do anything other than stay home. They've been acting rather mysterious since this morning. Although drastic, I may need to find out what is happening with them' Kii thought.

######

The late evening sky was a blend of colors with red, orange, yellow, purple and blue. Both Aoi and Centorea had one thought in their minds.

'It is getting late... My time has come to turn into a human for the night' they both thought.

By then, the sun started to set. The sky grew dark with no sight of the moon tonight. Immediately, Aoi and Centorea felt their transformations occur. Aoi lost his wings and his hair turned into a soft brown color with a smooth, straight appearance. His eyes were a dark brown color.

"It's starting" Aoi said.

Centorea's lower half turned into human legs. Her hair stayed the same color, including her eyes. Her upper body didn't change from her initial appearance. She quickly put on some jeans to hide her human legs.

'The night of the new moon has started' both thought in concern.

######

Aoi slowly slipped out of his room. His current human form made him feel uncomfortable of himself.

'I hope they're prepared for what they'll see tonight' Aoi thought in concern.

He slowly went to the living room and saw Kii, sleeping outside in the garden.

'At least she's comfortable' Aoi thought in amusement.

By then, a familiar figure came by. Aoi recognized the figure by the blonde hair.

"Cerea... Is that you" Aoi questioned in surprise.

Centorea saw Aoi in his human form. She was shocked to see Aoi in his human form during the night.

"A-Aoi-kun...? You have the same time when I turn into a human" Centorea asked in surprise.

"Yeah... I did told you I'm a half-angel being. Even nephilim have their times when they lose their angelic powers for the night" Aoi answered.

Centorea was in surprise of seeing Aoi's human form. It made her blush red when looking at his face. This made Aoi sigh in response.

'Whenever a female sees my face on my human form, they fall in complete infatuation with me... Although I understand why, I generally don't like to expose myself to anyone for that matter. I'll only show my face to Cerea, since I can't hide anything from her' Aoi thought.

Centorea was able to compose herself from her blush. This gave Aoi a chance to question her.

"So... You were born during the night of the new moon? I was born in that same night as well" Aoi said.

"Yes. Whenever this night comes, I often wear my jeans for the night. When I sleep during the new moon, I often take them off so I won't tear them apart" Centorea explained.

"I see. For now, we're essentially human for tonight. We can head out to a local park or go to a restaurant for the night" Aoi said.

"What about Kii? Will she be ok" Centorea asked.

"I had a look on her. She's already asleep so she won't suspect anything from us" Aoi answered.

######

Centorea and Aoi walked out of the house for their evening. They went out to a local amusement park to savor their time as a human.

"Aoi-kun, why don't we go on this ride" Centorea asked, pointing to a roller coaster rise.

"Sure. Just don't get over excited" Aoi said.

Aoi was by no means afraid of roller coasters. Even as a human, he can tolerate rides that are thrill seeking. Centorea wasn't as brave as Aoi as she felt somewhat nervous from the ride.

"A-Aoi-kun... Are your ready for the ride" Centorea questioned nervously.

"I'm ready for it. The question is whether you're ready for it" Aoi said.

Centorea didn't answer. She remained quiet as the roller coaster slowly went up. When the roller coaster started going down, she was screaming in excitement.

"This is fun, Aoi-kun" Centorea shouted.

Aoi couldn't hear because the people in back were shouting. After a few minutes, the couple got off the ride.

"That was amazing, Aoi-kun! Let's come back here someday" Centorea said with excitement.

"Sure, we can come back here during the next new moon if you want" Aoi said.

They eventually went to a haunted house ride. Much to Aoi's surprise, Centorea was afraid of the animations that occurred in the ride. He silently chuckled, not wanting to let Centorea know that he was laughing from seeing her get spooked.

"That was scary" Centorea commented.

"That's how scary rides can be. There are haunted walkthroughs, each with their special scares. All I know about them is, they often come when you least expect it" Aoi said.

The couple decided to take a small break. They went to a couple of carnival games. There was a test of strength, where Aoi was participating.

"Here goes nothing" Aoi said as he slammed the hammer on the seesaw.

The metal puck raced its way to the bell and hit it. Centorea cheered for Aoi's strength. The couple was bashful of their performance today. This made them won a prize, a cute cat doll. Centorea liked the prize and kept it with her.

"Thank you for giving me this doll as a gift, Aoi-kun" Centorea said.

######

After the fun they had was over, the couple decided to head home. It was 2 AM, prompting them to head home.

"We should be able to arrive at my place in a few minutes, Cerea" Aoi said.

Before they could walk any further, they saw the racist couple nearby. They were strolling around the neighborhood, causing trouble.

"Whoa... Check the chick! She looks so hot" the male said.

Aoi and Centorea looked to see the same racist couple, only they were not alone.

"Hey big guy. Have you two got laid? I don't think you both did! You're too young to handle her" the male said.

The others picked up to laughing. This made Aoi and Centorea angry at the group.

"Despite her age difference, she has some real knockers... Let's have some fun with them" the male said.

The female didn't mind how his boyfriend was acting. This disgusted Aoi, seeing the negative side of humans in front of him.

'I may not have my powers tonight, along with Centorea being human... That doesn't mean we don't know how to fight' Aoi thought.

Aoi began to fumble in his pockets, taking out what appears to be empty sockets. When he equipped them, the sockets suddenly shot a 1 foot blade. He was wielding katars, much to the shock of the group. The blades were slim but also sharp. They had the elegance of a katana.

"Care to try dying this one" he asked in a scary tone.

The group was intimidated from Aoi's tone. However, they persisted and ran to Centorea. Aoi dashed to the first man and forced the katars to pierce his hands.

"AAAARRRGGHH!" You damn brat! I'll make you regret that" the man said.

Aoi spun from his position and nicked the man's legs. He started to bleed from his wounds.

"Whose next" he said in a dark tone.

The other members started charging, only to meet with Aoi's katars. He didn't outright kill them. He only immobilized them by maiming. The racist couple's group was starting to dwindle in numbers as Aoi protected Centorea from them. He was feeling exhausted when he finished the last man.

"Do this stunt to anyone, especially the people I know, and I'll make sure your head will be sliced clean off of your neck. Do I make myself clear" Aoi said, hoisting the man up with brute strength.

"I-I-I got it! Let me go, please" the male begged.

Aoi made a sadistic smile. He then performed a body slam at the concrete floor, knocking him unconscious. He then put the hidden katars back into his pockets. He didn't want anyone else to see the weapons equipped on his wrists.

"You damn brat! How dare you hurt my boyfriend" the female said.

Centorea responded by using her knee to hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious.

"That takes care of her... Let's head home, Aoi-kun" Centorea said.

The couple began walking to a different place. The night was still young to them.

######

(Play Sonic CD OST - Stardust Speedway Good Future, Japanese Version)

Aoi and Centorea were outside at a hill, overlooking Aoi's hometown. It was beautiful site with the Stars glowing brightly.

"Wow... How beautiful… I never seen such a beautiful sight like this" Centorea said, looking at the starry sky.

"I know. During the new moon, the stars are the only thing shining brightly in the night sky up here" Aoi said with a smile.

Centorea sat down near him and leaned on his shoulder. She liked the feeling of being near Aoi. It was a romantic night for the couple.

"Aoi-kun, there's something I want to ask, but can it wait till we get home" Centorea asked with an elegant voice.

"Sure, it can wait. For now, we can enjoy this beautiful view in the night" Aoi said.

The couple were stargazing in the clear, night sky at the hill. Several shooting stars flew by, amazing them.

"Wow... How beautiful" Centorea said, looking at the shooting stars.

"It's easier to see the shooting stars out there than in the city. They last for a few seconds though" Aoi said.

"It's still beautiful... I never thought this hill became such a comforting place, both during the night and the day" Cerea said.

The couple continued stargazing for about an hour. After an hour passed, the couple decided to head home.

(Stardust Speedway Good Future Japanese version ends here)

######

Aoi and Centorea quickly went inside to get changed for bed.

"Aoi-kun, can you come over to my room for a minute? I said I want to ask you back at your house" Centorea asked.

"Sure. Hang on a minute" Aoi said.

Aoi came back, wearing his sleepwear that had holes in the shoulder blades.

"What is it, Cerea" Aoi asked curiously.

"Um... Remember what you said to that disrespectful couple when you were defending me" Cerea asked suddenly.

Aoi recalled what he said and blushed red.

"Y-yes, I remember what I said" Aoi said with a stutter.

"Does that mean you...?"

Centorea left the question hanging as Aoi turned to face her. His face was blushing but he also had a serious expression.

"Centorea... I do have feelings for you" Aoi confessed.

Centorea was shocked of what he said. She started crying tears of joy, hearing the confession. She then hugged Aoi and kissed him on the lips. Aoi felt his face turn red, but he smiled at Centorea.

"That makes us boyfriend and girlfriend" Aoi said with a gentle smile.

Centorea bear hugged Aoi, pushing his head into her bosom. He almost suffocated, but Cerea pulled his face out. Aoi was red face when Centorea hugged him. This made her giggle as they kissed again.

"It was quite a surprise for both of us tonight" Centorea said.

"I agree. I never thought we both were half breeds. It doesn't make me feel less lonely than before" Aoi said.

"Speaking of lonely, don't half breeds have some respect to their parents" Cerea asked.

"To some degree, they do. Originally, they were ostracized for their supernatural physiology. However, when the Interspecies Law was put into power, the ostracizing stopped. My parents weren't like that. They treated me like how any normal parent did" Aoi said.

"Wow... I also had the same parental love to my parents as well. I'm glad we're able to talk with each other. Oh, I almost forgot... I brought my dress with me. This is in case my centaur half will suddenly come back in the morning" Centorea said.

"It's ok. Anyway, let's sleep for the night. It was fun while it lasted" Aoi said.

Both fell asleep in Aoi's room.

######

The next day, Aoi felt a weight on to his chest. He noticed Centorea in her centaur form. She was leaning on the bed, sleeping contently on Aoi.

'She looks real nice when sleeping... I like how she looks when she sleeps' Aoi said.

Aoi gave her facial cheek a gentle poke. She began to wake up, noticing her boyfriend in his nephilim form.

"Good morning, Cerea" Aoi said with a smile.

"Good morning, Aoi-kun" Centorea said in a loving manner.

The nephilim hugged the centaur. It was a romantic time for them. By then, Kii came inside the room.

"Aoi, I'm feeling weak... Please add some nutrients to the soil please" Kii said childishly.

Aoi and Centorea chuckled. He went outside to provide water to Kii, who relaxed. He then added some fertilizers. Again, this made her moan in pleasure, feeling the nutrients in her.

'Is it just me or has she been growing a lot, not to mention her euphoria sounds rather seductive' Aoi thought comically.

Kii looked more voluptuous than before. It was a comical sight, but Aoi kept himself composed.

######

At the kitchen, Aoi prepared some apples for her. He then cocked his meal. Aoi was making fasolakia for himself and providing a side dish for Centorea. She then arrived at the kitchen, smelling her meal being prepared.

'I love how he takes care of the household. He will be a good husband one day' Centorea thought with a blush.

Aoi and Centorea ate their breakfast peacefully. Both felt more comfortable with each other, knowing of their deep secrets. When they finished, Aoi went outside to the backyard to stretch his wings.

"Ah… It feels uncomfortable at times when I turn back to my current self. Good thing my wings don't bring cramps when I'm human" Aoi said to himself.

Centorea saw Aoi stretching his wings out. She then gave them a gentle touch, which caused them to twitch a little.

"That tickles, Cerea" Aoi said.

"I'm sorry, but they look so smooth. If you haven't noticed, Kii also has her curiosity of your wings as well" Centorea said.

Centorea's speech was true. Kii detached herself from the ground and moved close to Aoi. She gently touched the wings.

"They're so smooth… I never knew that wings like these have such a good feeling" Kii said with a blushing smile.

Aoi chuckled and placed his hand on Kii. She felt comfortable as Aoi gently rubbed her head. Centorea felt a little jealous, but realized that Kii was acting more of a younger sister to her.

'I can't help but be jealous with Kii… However, she acting more like a sister to me. I know Aoi is taking care of us, but his feelings might say otherwise' she thought.

That's all from here.

1\. Centorea had her romantic night with the OC as a human.

2\. I thought of the new moon phase from Inuyasha.

3\. Kii will have her romantic time equally like Centorea.

4\. I'm planning to introduce an OC character, thanks to a fellow author. I may alter the name a bit so bear with me.

5\. The reason this chapter's short is to provide both a minor filler and a romantic event for the main pairing.


End file.
